Somewhere Only We Know
by theLastOlympian
Summary: One-shots of heart-warming Merlin moments. First 11 chapters were written for the Christmas challenge. Day 11: Arthur would rather eat a whole chicken.
1. Chapter 1

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 1: Merlin's First Christmas**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur.**

**Details: Before the end of S1. Merlin's first Christmas in Camelot. Third Person POV.**

* * *

><p>Merlin could hardly believe it. He had lasted two whole months in Camelot.<p>

Two whole months of serving the biggest prat in all of Albion.

Prince Arthur had to be _the _most arrogant man Merlin had ever met. At the same time though, Merlin remembered that Arthur had no mother to teach him compassion, only a father whose hatred for magic knew no bounds. Arthur had to live and learn before he was ready to be king, and it was Merlin's job to help guide him down that path.

But everything was piling up. Every day it seemed he had fifty new things to do. Between Gaius always sending him off to deliver herbs, and Arthur using him for target practice, Merlin scarcely had time to get a wink of sleep. When he did have the time to rest, there was the Great Dragon, whispering to him about the future of Camelot and his destiny.

_His destiny._

Leaning out his bedroom window like the first day when he had came to Camelot, Merlin wondered if his magic was a gift given to the wrong person. He was just a simple boy from Ealdor, how was he supposed to bring magic back into Albion? He stared into the frigid night sky, with thoughts of dragons and destinies running through his mind.

_**BANG!**_

Merlin's bedroom door swung open, only to reveal none other than the Prince Prat himself.

"Tell me Merlin, did you sustain brain damage, or are you just _that_ stupid?"

"Sire?"

Arthur whacked Merlin upside the head. "The Christmas feast you idiot!"

Merlin quickly ducked under Arthur's outstretched arm and muttered a non-convincing apology.

"Morgana and Gwen are already in the hall! Because of you we'll be the last to arrive and Father will be furious! "

Merlin smirked and raised his hands. "All because you couldn't just dress yourself."

A book sailed past Merlin's head. Ducking again, he raced out of the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas Arthur!"

* * *

><p>So, I decided to take the 25 Day Merlin Christmas challenge, and Day 1 is complete! I have some ideas, but I really wanted to start off with S1 Merlin and Arthur.<p>

Please rate, review, and favourite. Constructive Comments are greatly appreciated.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of (Christmas) Merlin ©theLastOlympian


	2. Chapter 2

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 2: Can You Feel **the** Chris**tmas Love?****

**Characters: ArthurxGwen, Merlin, Morgana.**

**Details: Around S2. On a cold winter night in Camelot, Merlin and Morgana discuss Arthur and Gwen, who are trying to have a moment to themselves. Oh yeah, and some Disney Crack. Third Person POV.**

* * *

><p>"Morgana, what're you-"<p>

A pale hand shot out and seized Merlin by the neckerchief, and pulled him in behind a giant stone pillar.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to listen to Arthur and Gwen!" The beautiful king's ward shushed him once again, and resumed listening to the prince and the servant's conversation.

Merlin looked to Gwen and Arthur, then back at Morgana.

"Tell me again why you're doing this?"

Morgana stared at the young warlock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can see what's happening.<em>**

"Merlin," Morgana looked over at the manservant huddled beside her, "have you noticed anything strange about Gwen and Arthur lately?"

**_What?_**

Merlin inwardly smirked. He was sure something had happened between the two when Arthur had stayed at Gwen's house during the jousting tournament. He was a bit suspicious of Morgana's motives though (she had been acting odd for a while), so he replied with a simple "what?", an answer that _sounded _shocked.

**_And they don't have a clue._**_  
><em>

They hid behind the pillar and watched as Gwen and Arthur smiled shyly at each other, Arthur nervously fiddling with his sword and Gwen fidgeting with the laundry basket she was carrying.

**_Who?_**

Merlin smiled at Morgana. "Those two? Psh, no, they're just…friends."

**_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line__, __our trio's down to two._**

Morgana glared at Merlin. "Merlin! If Uther finds out about this, he'll banish Gwen and practically murder Arthur!"

**_Oh._**

A frown fell on Merlin's face. Unfortunately, she was right.

**_Ze sweet caress of twilight__, t__here's magic everywhere__. __And with all this romantic atmosphere__, __disaster's in the air!_**_  
><em>

Again they looked to the couple, and saw that Arthur was leading Gwen down the stairs and out into the snowy grounds of Camelot. Pushing Merlin out from the pillar, Morgana gripped his arm and waited until their friends were outside before dragging him along and following them.

**_Can you feel the love tonight? __The peace the evening brings…._**

Arthur and Gwen walked side by side in the chilly night air, unspoken words and wishes and hopes creating a tension between them.

**_The world, for once, in perfect harmony__, __with all its living things._**_  
><em>

Arthur pointed to the training area and quickly recounted a story of how Merlin had hit himself on the head with a stick the previous morning, to which Gwen let out a musical laugh, and then reverted back into their silence._  
><em>

**_So many things to tell her__, __but how to make her see. __The truth about my past? Impossible! __She'd turn away from me._**_  
><em>

Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about his visit to Morgause, and how he saw Ygraine, his mother. His father had persecuted sorcerers his whole life, and had killed Gwen's father for it. How could he tell her that the reason her father was falsely convicted of and killed for was how he was born?

**_He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is__, _t_he king I see inside?_**_  
><em>

Gwen noticed Arthur's tense posture, and wondered what he could be thinking. Arthur was bold, loyal and courageous. What could possibly be bothering him so?

**_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings__. __The world, for once, in perfect harmony, __with all its living things._**

As Arthur continued walking, Gwen stopped and bent to the ground, and carefully picking up the hem of her dress so that it wouldn't get ruined, she scooped up some snow into her bare hands, and was walking up to Arthur, until she tripped over her feet and fell on top of him.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_ _You needn't look too far__. __Stealing through the night's uncertainties….._**

Gwen gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry! I apologize my lord, is should not have tried to-"

"Guinevere"

Arthur's blue eyes gazed into her warm brown ones, no hint of anger in them.

"It's my pleasure. " _  
><em>

**_Love is where they are_**

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Arthur offered Gwen his hand, pulled her up, and they continued to walk._  
><em>

**_And if he falls in love tonight__, __it can be assumed.…_**_  
><em>

Unbeknownst to them, Merlin and Morgana were still following them, treading carefully and trying to make as little noise as they possibly could over the slippery grounds. _  
><em>

**_His carefree days, with us are history.__  
><em>**

"Morgana, can't we just leave them alone?" Merlin pleaded. "Being with Gwen teaches Arthur some humility, and lord knows we should be thankful for that!"_  
><em>

**_In short, our pal is doomed!_**

"Merlin, please take this seriously!"

"I am!"

Amidst their fighting, the two didn't notice the ice in front of them, and promptly slipped and fell onto the ground, both letting out a loud _UMPH! _as they landed.

Arthur spun around instantly, sword in hand.

"Merlin? Morgana?" He asked incredulously.

Merlin untangled himself from Morgana, stood up, and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Er, the Lady Morgana and I should be leaving now. Bye!" He grabbed Morgana and led her back in the direction of the castle, muttering to her the whole way.

Gwen and Arthur shared an uneasy look before starting back towards the castle themselves, the silence between them no longer present.

Walking through the doors and stopping in the corridor, Arthur turned to Gwen, softly took hold of her hand, and kissed it.

"Merry Christmas Guinevere."

Gwen blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

Arthur turned to go, but her hand reached out and stopped him.

She stood on her toes, and quickly kissed him on the cheek, before spinning around and rushing into Morgana's room.

Arthur stood there for a minute or two, one hand on the place she had kissed him.

Merlin smiled and looked on from the tapestry he was hiding behind, and snuck off quietly before Arthur could catch him.

He was happy Arthur and Gwen were together and he would tease Arthur about it tomorrow, but as far as tonight, he really didn't want anything thrown at him on Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Day 2 is done, and I will be uploading Day 3 tonight! Hope you liked the fluffy Arwen-ness of this one. Also, keep in mind this is S1S2 Morgana. She isn't living in a hut, making evil plans, and hasn't discovered green eyeshadow yet.

Please rate, review, and favourite. Constructive Comments are greatly appreciated and help me work faster (winkity wink wink).

Lyrics belong to the Lion King/Disney, Merlin belongs to BBC, and 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	3. Chapter 3

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 3: I'll Visit You On Christmas**

**Characters: Merlin, Freya, Lancelot.**

**Details: Every year on the twenty fifth of December, Merlin visits the Lake of Avalon to see some old friends. After S2 for Freya, S4 for Lancelot.**

* * *

><p>Merlin made his way through the dense forest, pushing aside tree branches as he went. Soft flakes of snow rained down from the trees and settled on his dark hair, but he made no move brush them off. He looked briefly up to sky, as if to see what time of day it was, but all he could see was white. Continuing on his trek, he wondered if anyone would notice his absence. With Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and practically everyone else at the Yule Feast, he guessed not.<p>

Making his way to the end of the forest, he stopped at the edge of the great lake before him.

The boat that usually rested to the side of its banks was gone, but he wouldn't have needed it anyways. Over the course of the winter, the Lake of Avalon had frozen over, and its icy exterior sparkled in the December air.

His eyes flashed gold, and a small fire danced across the lake's surface.

"Merry Christmas Freya."

Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

He knew Freya's part in his destiny wasn't over, and she had promised she would repay him one day, but that didn't stop the feeling of intense sadness from washing over him as he remembered the druid girl.

He stood there for a while, arms hanging limply at his sides. When the night became darker he knew he had to go.

"þē mid sīe Freya." He said into the air. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><em>4 years later...<em>

Merlin ran through the forest, leaping over logs and bounding over rocks. He had to be fast, before the King and Queen noticed he was gone. If they caught him, he couldn't bring himself to tell them where he'd been.

Snow went flying as he used his magic to clear a path for himself. He only slowed down once he reached the Lake, panting as he drew closer to the icy water.

The Lake had not frozen over yet, but white snowflakes floated down slowly and settled on the clear water.

Merlin felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest, having to relive the pain of saying goodbye to one of his best friends again.

Kneeling down in the snow, he stuck one of Lancelot's swords (found in the deep corners of the armory) in the ground. A golden flash of his eyes, and it was cemented there forever, it's blade with markings reading:

"_Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all"_

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" the King's voice boomed down the corridor. Merlin flinched as he slowly turned around to look at the furious face of Arthur Pendragon.<p>

"Yes sire?"

Arthur glared at Merlin and. "What were you doing for the past two hours?"

"Peeing!"

Arthur looked at Merlin with disgust. "You mean to say, you were _peeing_ the whole Yule celebration?"

"Yep." Merlin grinned.

"I would strike you bu-"

"Ah, I don't think Queen Gwen would approve of you hitting the Court Sorcerer."

Arthur glared at him. "Fine. Just don't do it again."

Merlin nodded in consent and went off, but as he left, Arthur knew that no one could do anything to stop Merlin from visiting the Lake of Avalon.

* * *

><p>This was for Dec.3, and I'll be uploading Dec.4th (today) later.<p>

My goal is to get **5** reviews for this chapter. A big thank-you to everyone who commented the last two chapters, and added me to their favourites and alerts!

Now I must go sob over Lancelot.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	4. Chapter 4

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 4: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Characters: Morgana (wi**th men**tions of o**thers)********

**Details: On a cold winter's eve, Morgana glimpses all she has left behind in Camelot. After S4.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alone.<em>**

With Morgause, Agravaine, and Helios dead, Morgana was alone.

Looking into her scrying crystal, Morgana uttered a spell Morgause had taught her long ago.

"_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ."_

The image of a familiar grand castle topped with snow appeared, a red flag from the highest tower blowing in the wind.

**_Rage._**

She saw Arthur and Gwen walk into the castle from the courtyard. Laughing, Arthur brushed snowflakes off Gwen's dark hair and then took her hand in his. The royal pair made their way into the throne room, and sat down in their respective seats, _thrones which Morgana knew she should rightfully possess._

Smiling, they looked at each other with such a love Morgana had found out long ago she could not break, no matter how much jewelry she enchanted or people she brought back from the dead.

**_Jealous._**

She watched as the Knights of Camelot engaged in a vicious snow-ball fight.

Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Galahad, Bors and Percival were like brothers. The fought and cared for each other as a family did, and once again, Morgana was reminded her ally, her sister, was gone.

**_Bitter._**

Morgana looked upon the place Uther was buried. The sword he had carried with him for many years was marking where he lay, and covered in ice. She tried to find contempt in her heart for her father, but the feelings of hatred she had carried with her for so long in the past years were not present anymore.

**_Aching._**

She watched as Gaius and Merlin ate stew and laughed as Merlin made faces at it, like they had so many a time.

But the pale, lanky boy she had known and adventured with was not just Merlin, but _Emrys._

She even _thought_ the name with venom.

She gently touched the wound on her rib he had caused. A _real _thorn to her side, but instead of a thorn, he had sent a sword flying at her, and she hadn't had time to react. Though it was healing, the injury still made her wake up during the night in pain.

The black haired boy- no, _man, _looked up from his stew as if he knew she was there. Like he had sensed her presence.

Instead of looking at her with anger (after all, she had tried to kill him and Arthur hundreds of times), he stared at her with his blue eyes filled with immeasurable amounts of sadness.

Unable to take his heart-breaking gaze any longer, she turned away, and with a motion of her hand, cleared the scrying crystal and sat on her tiny bed in the corner of her hut.

**_Sad._**

Not for the first time, Morgana wondered what would've happened if she never had left Camelot. If she had treated Arthur as her brother, stayed best friends with Gwen, and most importantly, had never became the darkness to Merlin's light.

It was destiny she supposed.

Wintry air swirled in her hut, and she got up and stoked the roaring fire she had managed to get going.

Once again, Morgana was hit with a pang of what could only be expressed as loneliness and wishing to be in Camelot and spend time with the people she had loved for in her life.

**_I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams._**

* * *

><p>Day 4 is up! I'm actually quite pleased with this, because its extremely hard to write Morgana. Also, I added some Knights to the round table, and the spell is one used from S1.<p>

I'll be spending the rest of the week writing these and anxiously waiting for "the Hunters Heart" (Merlin S4.11)

Again, my goal is to get **5** reviews for this chapter! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters and added me to their favourites/alerts.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	5. Chapter 5

**25 ****Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 5: A Pendragon Christmas, Pt.1**

**Characters: ArthurxGwen, Merlin, Morgana, mentions of others.**

**Details: It may be the most wonderful time of the year, but for Arthur and Gwen, this holiday season is going to be a bit different****. **Modern!AU of Merlin, with a**lternating POV'S.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the name written on the red paper of my Secret Santa slip.<p>

_Guinevere Leodegrance._

For someone I had worked with for almost my whole life, the only things I knew about Gwen were that she was one of Morgana's best friends and her personal assistant, and that she occasionally hung out with Merlin, my PA.

She was also supposed to be one of the nicest people and the most efficient worker at Pendragon Companies.

But what could I possibly get her? Flowers, chocolate, and jewelry all seemed insubstantial and materialistic. From what I heard, Guinevere wasn't like that. She was...different.

I groaned inwardly. I was already getting a headache from trying to imagine what I could get her.

* * *

><p>I frowned as I looked at the familiar name written on the paper gripped in my hands.<p>

_Arthur Pendragon, CEO of Pendragon Corporations._

Was the full title really needed? I'd been working for the man for more than five years, I was pretty sure I knew who he was by now.

What could I get him? I had nowhere near the amount of money one would usually spend on a gift for him.

Designer suit? Forget about it.

Silver Rolex watch? Maybe if I emptied out my bank account and used my life's savings.

Sighing, I stuffed the paper in my desk. I would just have to work something out.

* * *

><p>I almost passed out (very manly of me, I know) when I saw the amount of paperwork meant for me on the desk in my office. There was no way I was going to do that all that by myself. Picking up the phone, I rang my sister Morgana, who worked as the head of marketing.<p>

"Morgana," I whined, "can you send someone up here to help me with some work?"

"Arthur Pendragon," she cried indignantly, "you have a good six or so men working up there, get them to do it for you!"

I looked briefly out the glass of my office and saw Elyan and Gwaine shooting pencils out of crossbows made from pens and elastics bands at each other.

"They're all very…" another glance saw Percival and Leon arm wrestling, "Err, busy?"

I could feel Morgana's glare through the phone.

"Fine. I'll send Gwen up in a minute."

Panic coursed through me as I faltered on the phone. "No Morgana, that's quite alrigh-"

_Beep._

I grit my teeth as she hung up.

I, Arthur Pendragon, had never suffered from nerves in all my life. But the thought of Guinevere coming in to my office in mere moments was enough to break that record.

* * *

><p>I flattened my skirt anxiously as the elevator stopped on the top floor. I cursed the fact that my floor was right below Arthur Pendragon's. The five second elevator ride was not nearly long enough to calm my nerves.<p>

I stepped out of the lift and into the posh space where Arthur and his staff (or "knights" as we jokingly called them) worked.

All the guys stopped their work, or lack there-off, and waved at me as I walked in.

Elyan got up from his desk and hugged me tightly, and re-introduced me to his friends.

"Gwen, you know the team. Gwaine, Leon, Percival, you guys know my sister Gwen."

A striking man with long, dark hair bowed to me and kissed my hand.

"Charmed to meet you, princess."

I pushed him playfully. "Gwaine, we've know each other forever, stop doing that every time we see each other."

He raised his hands in mock-defense. "I'm only doing it so everyone knows that the most beautiful lady in the building has arrived."

Scoffing, I said good-bye to the boys and made my way to Arthur's office.

Knocking on the door, I fidgeted before I heard a male voice call "come in" from within the office. Bracing myself, I turned the handle of the door and walked in.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes and shuffled through documents as someone came into the office, only realizing it was Gwen until I looked up and saw a dark, curly-haired woman standing right in front of me.<p>

"Ah, Gwen," I stammered, "how nice of you to drop by!" I cringed at my words. _Extremely __smooth Arthur._

But she just smiled at me, and sat down in the chair across from mine.

She looked to all the piles of work around me. "I understand you need some help with your paperwork?"

I nodded. "Yes. Merlin, in his infinite wisdom, decided that today would be an amazing day to do his Secret Santa shopping. He left in the morning and its-" I checked my watch, "noon and he's still out. Poor guy's probably having more trouble than I am, finding a present."

Gwen let out a good humored laugh. "You must be having quite a time figuring out something for Secret Santa."

I looked down, masking the distress on my face. She had no idea how accurate her words were.

"Well, you know it's not easy when the budget is a measly twenty pounds." I said, somewhere in between seriousness and joking .

Her face flashed with anger and she unexpectedly let out a burst of emotion at me.

"Not everyone can afford to buy fancy things around here! Half the people are struggling and most of us don't have the funds or salary to purchase the luxuries you are provided with!"

How dare she? I was only suggesting it was hard to buy something with _that_ amount of money. Lord knows what she really thought of me...

I held out my hands. "Please, go ahead. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you."

She looked at my angrily. "You really don't have any idea do you?"

I shook my head. "About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to just drop everything at your call and help you when you have five other workers to do it for you!"

She blushed like she had just realized what she had said and dropped her eyes from my face to the ground.

"Sir."

* * *

><p>I stared at the ground until he cleared his throat.<p>

"You're right. You have your own work to do and I have kept you from it."

I looked up into his blue eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Oh really."

I smiled. "Well perhaps a little."

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. We'll order pizza and eat while we work!"

I looked at him, suspicious of his enthusiasm. "That would be nice."

As I watched him pick up the phone and order a pizza, I could only think about how maybe, just maybe, I was wrong about Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

><p>One large pizza and an absurd amount of paperwork later, Gwen and I were talking like old friends.<p>

I had sent my employee's home early, and we had long ago given up the notion of sitting in chairs. We were spread out on the floor, both of us sitting cross-legged between stacks of paper.

"You know," she said teasingly, "Morgana was thinking about sending Vivian up here, but alas, I was the one in her office at the time of your phone call."

"No!" I said, shocked, and a bit embarrassed that she was there when I rang Morgana. "She wouldn't dare send Vivian up here again."

"Yes, she would," Gwen laughed, "Vivian almost blew a fuse when Morgana told her I was going instead."

I frowned as I imagined the blonde's high-pitched shrieking. "I can imagine that all too well."

She smiled at me again, and I found myself staring into her beautiful, warm eyes.

At that moment, I couldn't think of a more lovely person in the whole of England, inside or out. Impulsively, I leaned forward, bringing my lips to hers and-

"Hey Gwen, what're you doing here?"

Vowing I would throw the heaviest book I could find at Merlin and his horrible timing when Gwen left, we hastily broke apart, both of our faces blushing.

She looked up at the dark-haired man standing in the doorway. "I was just helping Arthur with some paperwork."

A huge grin spread across his face. '"I can see that."

I cleared my throat. "That will be all Merlin."

He opened his mouth to reply but Gwen cut him off.

"I really must be going. Have a good night Arthur, Merlin."

She hurried out the door and I groaned again.

This was going to make buying a present for her that much harder.

* * *

><p>Day 5 is up! I'm really sorry for the absence of Day 6 and 7, but I'm really sick right now, and have been confined to bed rest.<p>

Pt.2 (Day 6) tomorrow and Days 7+8.

**Again, my goal is to get 5 reviews for this chapter!** Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters and added me to their favourites/alerts.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	6. Chapter 6

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 6: A Pendragon Christmas Pt.2**

**Characters: ArthurxGwen, Merlin, mentions of others.**

**Details: After the events of last chapter, Arthur is finding it increasingly hard to find a present for Guinevere, or at least stop thinking about her. AU/Modern with alternating POV's.**

* * *

><p>"No, no, <em>no!"<em>

I slammed a clothing catalogue on top of the various HMV, Burberry, and BBC catalogues stacked upon my desk. I only had a couple days left to figure out a present for Gwen, and so far, none of the things I had thought of so far seemed right for her.

Merlin, who had become increasingly annoying lately, popped his head through my open office door.

"Arthur, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm… thinking."

Merlin grinned."About Gwen?"

Heavy catalogue, meet Merlin's face. Merlin's face, meet heavy catalogue.

* * *

><p>"So Gwen, what do you say? Fancy coming with the boys and I to the pub?"<p>

I looked at Elyan's expectant face, and knew I couldn't say no to him. My brother had a way of doing that.

"Fine!" I groaned, and grabbed my winter coat from the back of my chair.

Besides, someone needed to be there to make sure those drunk tossers didn't get into too much of a mess.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, you in?" Gwaine yelled at me from across the office.<p>

I nodded to him, and gestured to the pile of paper in front of me, then tapped my watch; code for "I had work to do, but I'll be there later".

He nodded in return, and walked out with Percival and Leon.

Fixing my eyes back on the documents in front of me, I tried my best to concentrate on my work, but instead of expense documents, my thoughts drifted off to a certain warm-eyed, curly-haired woman that had already been on my mind for hours.

* * *

><p>"No Gwaine."<p>

"Please Gwen?"

"Nope."

"Puh-leaseeeee Gwennie? I'll be eternally grateful!"

I glared at Gwaine. "No Gwaine, I won't give you my spare change just so you can use the karaoke machine to pick a horrible eighties song and sing like a dying animal!"

He looked at me, frowning. "Who said anything about me singing badly?"

Whatever retort I was about to say died on my tongue as I looked to the door and saw Arthur Pendragon walk in.

* * *

><p>"Merlin," I hissed in to his ear, "no one mentioned anything about Gwen being here!"<p>

"Really?" Merlin looked at me with a pleasant smile on his face."Must've slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind my arse Merlin I-"

He elbowed me in the stomach as we reached the table, effectively cutting off my threat.

He would definitely pay for this.

* * *

><p>I stared down in to my coke as the boys laughed and joked around me, completely unaware of the almost unbearable tension between Arthur and I.<p>

I snuck looks at him when he wasn't paying attention. His gold hair shined under the pub lights, and he laughed at Merlin's attempt to down a whole beer in one.

Suddenly he looked up at me, and his face became serious, his smile falling from his face. He slid over to my side of the booth and cleared his throat.

"Guinevere, I-"

* * *

><p>"I'VE GOT HUNGRY EYESSSSS! I FEEL THE MAGIC BETWEEN YOU AND I!" A sound mimicking a dying bear cut through the noise in the pub.<p>

Guinevere groaned and buried her head in her arms, and I fought hard to resist the urge to laugh at Gwaine, who had taken over the small stage in the front of the room, and was currently clutching at the microphone for dear life.

"This song is dedicated to my friends Arthur and Gwen!" I mimicked Gwen and slumped in my seat as Gwaine pointed to us. "Because we all know they are extremely in love with each other!" He said, and then proceeded to fall off the stage. Various people clapped as he tried to stand up and bow.

Percival wordlessly got up and dragged Gwaine off the stage, Elyan and Leon following suit.

"We're going to take him home before he embarrasses himself any further" Elyan said apologetically, glancing at the inebriated Gwaine, who hung off Percival's massive shoulder.

"Or embarrasses us" I muttered under my breath, but waved along with Gwen and Merlin untill the door slammed behind them.

Guinevere turned to face me. "What were you about to say to me?"

"Er…"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

What could I tell her? _Well Gwen, I wanted to talk about how we almost kissed and how I have you for secret Santa, and that I'm freaking out just trying to find something for you._

Instead I said, "Um yes, well I wanted to ask how you're getting along with your Secret Santa?

* * *

><p>Of all the questions he could have asked me, why that one?<p>

"It's going quite well, thanks for asking." I said, feigning a care-free smile.

_No, it's going horribly, I have no idea what to get you, and I'm stressing out completely, and the fact that we almost kissed doesn't help at all!_

"Gwen?" He inquired, breaking my train of thought,

I looked up, and realized how close our faces were to each other.

"I-"

* * *

><p>For what seemed like the millionth time that night, I was interrupted.<p>

A drunken Merlin had sat himself between Gwen and I. He leaned on Gwen's shoulder and he mumbled something about magic before falling asleep, right in the middle of the noisy pub.

"We better get him out of here." I said. "And watch out, he drools."

Gwen didn't even bat an eyelash, and removed Merlin gently from her shoulder. That was one of the things I admired about Gwen. She wasn't afraid of difficult jobs or tough work.

Needless to say, transporting a drunk Merlin home was a _very _difficult job.

* * *

><p>With great effort, Arthur and I hauled Merlin out from the pub and deposited ourselves on the subway.<p>

Merlin had taken it upon himself to lie across almost four seats and was singing a song about the beauty of lakes before we got off at our stop.

Towing him between us, I guided Merlin while Arthur gave me directions to Merlin's house.

Finally having reached it, we leaned him up against the door and knocked. An old man with white hair answered and Arthur whispered "_Merlin's uncle Gaius" _to me.

Making sure Merlin was in good hands, Arthur and I walked down the street towards my residence, which he had graciously offered to accompany me to.

We laughed about the look on Merlin's face when he realized Gaius had opened the door, and placed bets on who would have the bigger hang-over next day; Gwaine or Merlin.

"Merlin, no doubt" Arthur said, hands out in exclamation. "The boy can't even handle his liquor!"

I let out a laugh. "Ah, but Gwaine was singing at the top of his lungs. That's got to count for something."

"I suppose" he teased. "But Gwen…" his voice was sincere now. "You know what Gwaine said right? You don't think people really believe we're in love?"

I looked at him and blushed. 'Well no, you're the CEO of one of the richest companies in England, and I'm just Morgana's personal assistant. No one would ever think we were in love." I blushed again, "not that I think you'd be bad to love or anything, I actually think you're quite nice and funny, and any girl would be-"

"Gwen." He cut across my ramble.

"-really happy to have you, you're attractive, not that I ca-"

"_Guinevere."_

I stopped.

He smiled at me and gestured to the building in front of us.

"Isn't this where you said you lived?"

I blushed furiously again and closed my mouth, determined not to say a word.

Unsure of whether to shake his hand, or even hug him, I simply said _"goodbye"_ and went to open the door, but he grabbed my hand.

"Just for the record Gwen, I think you're the kindest, most beautiful woman I know." He dropped my hand and walked off, and I was left standing there, wondering why Christmas had to be so complicated and confusing this year.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Everyone at work gathered on my floor for Secret Santa, and we all currently sat around the lavishly decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Brightly wrapped presents sat under the tree and I wondered which would could be mine.

"Okay, this one's to Vivian, from her secret Santa.' Morgana handed a small envelope to the blonde, who gave a longing look in my direction.

Ripping it open, her mouth twisted into an angry knot as she realized it wasn't from me.

"One whole year of Vivian-free shrieking?" She (predictably) shrieked. "How is this a gift for me?"

"It's the gift that keeps on giving!" Gwaine laughed, and hi-fived Percival beside him.

Morgana handed the next gift to Merlin, who still hadn't recovered from his big adventure a few nights ago. Groaning, he accepted the gift and used it for a pillow as he lay down on the floor.

"Arthur, this is yours." Morgana said, passing me a small box with a green and red ribbon. I grinned as I looked inside and saw my present was a bright-red tie, with a gold dragon stitched on the front. Looking more closely I realized that the tie was store-bought, but the gold emblem was hand-sewn.

Taking off my old tie, I slipped the new one on, the red contrasting nicely with my white shirt.

Catching Gwen's eye, I noticed she was blushing faintly.

I couldn't believe she did this. It had to be one of the most thoughtful gifts I had ever received. My dad had never given me anything this personal, and neither had Morgana.

I motioned for her to follow me, and we slipped outside to the roof, hopefully going unnoticed by the rest of the office,

"Guinevere, I don't know how to thank you enough. Your gift means a lot to me, and I promise I'll wear it with Pendrgon pride every single day."

Gwen's apprehension melted and she smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen. "I'm so glad you like it." She quickly looked to the office door. "But we should go back, I really don't want to miss my secret Santa."

I smirked. "You won't."

She looked at me, face painted with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because he's standing right in front of you."

Understanding settled on her face.

"Would you like your present?"

She nodded, and I smiled. "Okay then."

Leaning forward, I kissed her. A peppermint taste flooded my senses, and I wrapped my hands around her and shielded her from the snow. Her warm hands wrapped themselves in my hair.

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart, both our ears red from either embarrassment or the cold.

"And there's also a dinner included, if you want."

Her whole face brightened. "I would love that."

* * *

><p>It was never my intention to seem like I wasn't committed to this story, and I know I'm behind, but hopefully I'll upload more chapters tonight and tomorrow. I am fully devoted to this story and wish I could upload every single day. I'm really sick and totally out of steam.<p>

**Again, my goal is to get 5 reviews for this chapter!** Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters and added me to their favourites/alerts.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	7. Chapter 7

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 7: The First Cut Is the Deepest**

**Characters: Arthur, mentions of Gwen and Lancelot, some Merlin dialogue. **

**Details: Arthur's thoughts at the end of "the Hunters Heart". First person POV. Spoilers for 4.09 and 4.11**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would have given you all of my heart<em>**

Guinevere only had to wait a day until we were finally married. Just one more day.

**_But there's someone who's torn it apart_**

And Lancelot had betrayed me.

Lancelot, the most brave and noble knight. I gave him my trust to be honourable, and he broke it.

**_And she's taking almost all that I've got_**

Gwen didn't know, but when she left, she took my heart with her._  
><em>

**_But if you want, I'll try to love again_**

I knew what Merlin thought about Gwen and I, and had known what he was going to say about Mithian. She was lovely, really, but she wasn't Gwen.

But she didn't have the hands of the serving girl I had loved for years. Her smile wasn't the one Gwen would shoot me tentatively from across the court.

**_Baby I'll try to love again but I know, the first cut is the deepest, baby I know_**

I thought nothing would hurt more than when I saw her with Lancelot at Hengist's castle. Her hand in his, the fact that _he_ had been the knight in shining armor to save her, not me. The fact that she could love him without fear of exile, or worse, death.

**_The first cut is the deepest_**

And then I saw Lancelot with his arms wrapped around Gwen.

How her kisses of fire burned over his mouth. Fury exploded in me. Swords were drawn and bonds were broken. Dreams were shattered and promises faded. Love was destroyed and a life was lost.

**_Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed_**

Gwen had gone through so much in Camelot. Her father had been executed on false sorcery charges, she faced banishment multiple times, and her brother had been kidnapped once.

And she watched as Morgana, her best friend, slowly deteriorated into bitterness and hatred.

**_When it comes to lovin' me she's worst_**

I tried to convince myself that everything was her fault. That she deserved exile.

But no matter how many times Agravaine impressed on me that I had made the right decision, that Gwen wasn't even worthy of banishment, I couldn't comfort myself when I knew I had made a horrible choice.

**_But when it comes to being loved she's first_**

Everyone loved Gwen.

Some of the most loyal citizens were angry at me, they whispered about how I had passed up possibly the best queen Camelot could have had. When the Knights entered the tavern, people glared.

**_That's how I know__, t__he first cut is the deepest, baby I know__, __the first cut is the deepest_**

My pain was of the ones bards sang of, and poets recited.

It was simple.

My heart _hurt. _

**_I still want you by my side_**

How many times had I pictured Gwen beside me, not just as a queen, but as my wife?

Where we could be in love with no fear of arranged marriages or being discovered?

**_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_**

So many nights I silently wept over the betrayal, the pain, _her._

Gwen had always consoled me in my times of need, and now I couldn't even tell Merlin, my own manservant, without fear of him finally saying _you deserve it._ _  
><em>

**_Cause I'm sure gonna give you a try__, __and if you want, I'll try to love again_**

Metal, warm from being passed through my hands a hundred times, finally sat still on my palm.

I remembered the stunned silence, then contained panic as I picked up the ring that I had seemingly placed on her finger only days ago. _  
><em>

**_But baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_**

Would Gwen come back? Would she be able to forgive herself, and forgive me?

**_The first cut is the deepest, baby I know__, __The first cut is the deepest_**

She broke my heart. She crushed my soul. She damaged my spirit. I shouldn't even care.

But I did.

**_'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed_**

What about all the times I had put Gwen through pain? When I kissed Vivian and almost married Elena?

How I had promised that one day she would be my true princess.

**_When it comes to lovin' me she's worst_**

Once upon a time, there was always a doubt that she still loved Lancelot. That she always had. And when he came back, I gripped her hand, not wanting to lose her.

Merlin's words rang through my head.

_"You still love her!"  
><em>

**_But when it comes to being loved she's first_**

The regret and sadness in her eyes almost washed over me and I grabbed her. "WHAT were you doing?"

**_That's how I know__, __the first cut is the deepest, baby I know_**

And she was out there somewhere. Enduring the winter cold, alone. By herself. Solitary. She could've been anywhere.

**_The first cut is the deepest_**

"What's the point of loving someone who cannot be found?"

Merlin looked up at me, not even bothering to mask the shock on his face that I was almost openly referring to Gwen without his prompting.

"Gwen _will _be found."

He stared at me with the same intensity he used when telling me about my destiny as the "Once and Future King "(whatever that meant).

"You will find each other."

* * *

><p>So here's a nice chapter full of angst for you guys! Who's excited for the finale?<p>

And don't worry, I have an interesting Arwen AU planned out. I'll try to upload a quick chapter tomorrow, and by the weekend, I guarantee you I'll be caught up!

**Again, my goal is to get 5 reviews for this chapter!** I really appreciate every review and all the favourites/alerts.

Lyrics originally by Cat Stevens. Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	8. Chapter 8

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 8: Winter Air and Ice Stars**

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, mentions of the Knights**

**Details: Merlin finds Ar**thur in a place only he knows. S4, Third Person POV.****

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Arthur held out his hand and his envoy of knights (and Merlin) halted behind him.<p>

"We camp here for the night."

"With all due respect my lord," said Sir Leon while dismounting from his horse, "we are right in the middle of an open field. Shouldn't we perhaps rest somewhere more covered?"

Arthur clapped him on the back. "Nonsense Leon. Here is as good of a place as any."

Leon looked at him skeptically before moving on to unpack his bag.

"As long as we'll be home in time for the Yule celebrations, I'm good with anything," said Gwaine in his usual care-free manner, throwing his water to Percival.

"You shouldn't even be allowed at the feasts anymore Gwaine, everyone knows that." Percival replied.

Gwaine waved his hand. "No idea what you're talking about Percy."

Elyan and Leon laughed, and started setting up the camp. When the sun went down, and they had begun to have enough of teasing Merlin, the knights settled down to sleep in a circle formation, too worn-out to argue over who would stand watch. Content, with no thoughts of battles or swords invading their dreams, they slept peacefully in the cool December air.

* * *

><p>"<em>Forbearnan"<em>

Merlin eyes flashed gold as he murmured the spell under his breath, then sat on a spare log, staring at the blazing fire that he had managed to get going just outside of the camp. Almost lonely with no one to talk to, he watched the smoke as it rose high in swirls throughout the night sky, which was already pitch-black, save the stars shining overhead.

_Crack._

Merlin whipped around as he heard a noise. Slowly getting up, he moved away from the fire and toward the source of the sound.

As quietly as he could, he walked over the flat expanse of land, trying to avoid any branches and twigs on the ground. He looked back over his shoulder, and saw the fire blazing from farther away than he had anticipated. He turned around to head back and-

_Umph._

Merlin tripped over something on the ground, or rather, someone.

"Arthur?" He gasped at the blonde king whilst sitting up and trying to regain his breath.

"You total _buffoon _Merlin!" Arthur Pendragon propped himself up and smacked Merlin across the head.

"Why are you so clumsy?"

"Well why are _you _lying in the middle of a field?" Merlin retorted

Arthur's face reddened and he looked down.

"I was er-"

"Yes?" Merlin prompted.

"I was er...looking for firewood."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Firewood."

"Yes. Firewood."

"You _do_ know we're in the middle of nowhere, right?"

"Fine!" Arthur whisper-shouted in exasperation. "Iwasstargazing."

"I'm sorry?" Merlin said with a bemused expression.

"I was stargazing, ok?'

Arthur sighed in defeat and dropped back to the ground, and was silent for a while.

Merlin lay down beside him.

"They are quite beautiful" he said quietly.

Arthur shifted his head slightly in agreement.

They remained on the grass, reclined with their hands behind their heads. The stars shone above them, twinkling. The air was cold, and a subtle chill hung in the sky.

"Merlin, what are the stars?"

Arthur turned over to face Merlin, blue eyes flickering between the sky and his manservant's face.

"Well…" Merlin started, "somebody once told me, that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

Arthur contemplated his words for a second, then turned to Merlin once again.

"Will I be up there one day Merlin?"

His voice, barely a whisper, reminded Merlin that the young King was still scared of his destiny, and unsure of his role.

He thought of a man, crying over his father's body. A man, proud and strong, who stood firmly at his own coronation. Someone who could fix his own mistakes and show mercy. A man who swore to accept the druids. A king who slowly retained humility and let go of his arrogance more and more each day. The man who went from royal prat and prince to the Once and Future King.

"Yes Arthur, I think you will."

* * *

><p>Hopefully you guys will enjoy some MerlinArthur friendship!

I cannot believe how behind I am, and I am truly sorry. I'll try to upload two more chapters tonight, and I WILL BE CAUGHT UP BY FRIDAY.

**My goal is to get 5 reviews for this chapter!** I am grateful for ALL the reviews and favourites/alerts.

Dialogue from the Lion King, Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	9. Chapter 9

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 9: The Right Christmas Attire**

**Characters: Merlin, Gwen.**

**Details: A short drabble on how Gwen always seems to be finding Merlin trying on clothes that may not suit him. Third Person POV.**

* * *

><p>"I'm really not sure it suits you, Merlin."<p>

Merlin whipped his head around to find a very familiar face staring down at him.

Gwen warm brown eyes stared at Merlin, and her face wore an amused expression.

"Why do I feel like I've seen this before?"

"Ah, well, you see-"

"Merlin, what you do in your spare time is completely up to you." She teased.

"I wonder where I've heard that before." Merlin mumbled under his breath, remembering the time a certain prince remarked that the _colour suited him._ Stupid Prat.

Gwen raised her eyebrows, "So you've been caught before?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant-" Merlin sputtered as he stood up.

"Let me guess, by Arthur?"

"Yes- well, no, I mean, he didn't-"

She let out a laugh. "You never change, do you Merlin?"

"This isn't a habit or anything!" Merlin gestured wildly around him in outrage.

"The red looks lovely on you Merlin, really!" Gwen called behind her as she walked out of the room.

"I was just trying to spread some Christmas cheer!" He yelled after her.

Frowning, he slumped against the hard wood of Morgana's oak chest.

Who knew wearing a Santa hat could cause so much trouble?

* * *

><p>Some MerlinGwen friendship as a Christmas treat to you guys.

I am determined to upload and edit most of the chapters tonight!

**AIMING**** FOR 5 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER!** Thanks for all the alerts/reviews/favourites from last time.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	10. Chapter 10

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 10: Warmth **

**Characters: Guinevere, with mentions of Arthur and Lancelot. **

**Details: Gwen's thoughts based on the rainy night from "the Hunters Heart" (4.11). Third Person POV.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was cold.<p>

She huddled as near as she possibly could to the small fire she had made, relishing the little heat the flames gave her.

While pretty, the dress Helios had given her provided no warmth. She regretted leaving behind her old, sturdy maid's dress, but she knew her decision to run away after hearing Morgana's plans for the siege tunnels under Camelot was the right one.

_Camelot._

Her longing for the place that had been her home for almost forever had not subsided in the months she had been gone from it.

_Camelot was always warm._

Gwen tried to summon memories of the cozy fire she usually had running this time of year in her tiny house, but all she could think of at the moment was the state of emptiness her house must have been in now that she was gone.

Her bare arms were now literally shaking from the cold, and any tears she cried would've been frozen almost instantly on her face.

She touched the cool band of the ring Arthur had given her. Slowly, the ring began to become warm as she clasped it tightly in her hand.

Her ring was now her most prized possession, the only thing that had worth to her.

And it reminded her of Arthur.

The Arthur that had yelled at her was far from warm. His normally patient face had contorted with rage as his mouth spoke words of crushed dreams, and Gwen could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

_And it killed her._

She still loved Arthur, who was warm and loving, and felt like home.

But Lancelot was warm too. Or at least he used to be. Something was off about the Lancelot that had come back to Camelot.

She remembered his cold touch as he slipped on the bracelet, an engagement present. It was so different compared to the fiery hands that had held her face and told her he loved her in Hengist's castle.

At that moment, the rain started pouring down, and Gwen shook the thoughts out of her head. Completely soaking, she tried to huddle up even closer to the fire, hoping somehow she would dry off.

For now, all she could do was hold her ring tighter and dream of Camelot and the warmth it contained.

* * *

><p>I'm so worried the bracelet won't be found in part two of the finale. All I can hope now is that Morgana will mention it and someone will figure something out.<p>

**5** Reviews would be lovely, thank-you!

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


	11. Chapter 11

**25 Days of Christmas Merlin!**

**Day 11: Ar**t**hur Would Rather Eat a Whole Chicken**

**Characters: ArthurxGwen, Merlin, mentions of Morgana. Appearance by Uther. **

**Details: Arthur and Gwen have a delicious Chris****tmas dinner, only **to have Merlin fall **through **the** window. Se**t in S2. ** Third Person POV.**********

* * *

><p>I.<p>

"Why aren't you eating your food Arthur?"

Uther Pendragon glanced at Arthur and the unconsumed food on his barely–touched plate in confusion.

"Surely you don't have somewhere better to eat?" Uther clapped his son on the back and laughed at his own wittiness.

Merlin couldn't help but grin as Arthur spewed out his wine in shock, turned red, and then shook his head several times, a bit too quickly.

As Uther and Morgana stared at Arthur with a mixture of curiosity and alarm, the devious side of the sorcerer's brain had already begun to develop an idea.

Merlin would find out what Arthur was up to. He always did.

II.

Donning his blue cloak (so different from the red of his Camelot cloak), Arthur walked as fast as he could through the lower town, only stopping when his trained ear picked up the sounds of horses' hooves or the clink of chainmail from Camelot's guards.

Finally reaching the small house that was his destination, Arthur cleared his throat before knocking on the wooden door.

The look of worry his face wore instantly dissolved into a radiant smile when Gwen answered the door, her face blushing lightly as she ushered the crown prince of Camelot into her home.

III.

To say Merlin's mission was going badly was a huge understatement.

He had lost track of Arthur as soon as the feast had ended, the prat managing to elude him in the sea of noblemen and women and trays and food.

Once he had been able to escape the banquet hall, he bolted up to Arthur's chambers only to discover them very, well, Arthur-less.

Out of breath, he straightened up as he noticed one of Arthur's clothing chests thrown open.

Or more specifically, the trunk that held the clothing of Sir William of Deira.

Merlin definitely knew where Arthur was.

IV.

"Thank-you for the dinner Arthur, it was lovely."

"Not a problem Guinevere" said Arthur as he took the plates and carried them to Gwen's small, wooden counter.

"No royal seals on those plates Arthur?" Gwen teased, standing up to follow him.

Arthur's brow knit at the painful memory. "There isn't anything quite as scary in Albion as an infuriated _you, _Guinevere."

She took the plates from him and set them down. "You can call me Gwen, Arthur. Everybody else does."

"Guin-evere!" Arthur pulled Gwen closer to him and hugged her. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Fine," she looked up at him and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Guinevere!" He groaned again. "We just ate a whole chicken!"

"I know…" Guinevere trailed off, "but I saw you at the feast. You hardly ate a morsel."

"You noticed me at the feast?" Arthur looked very pleased with himself.

"Don't get even more big-headed!" Gwen exclaimed as Arthur continued to act less-than-humble.

"What if people were suspicious of you not eating?" Gwen said with a troubled expression.

"Don't worry," Arthur pulled Gwen back into his arms, "who's going to suspect? Merlin?"

Gwen let out a short laugh as the image of a detective Merlin came to her mind. When she looked back up at Arthur, his beautiful blue eyes were sparkling.

Arthur leaned down to kiss her, and Gwen's heart beat faster with excitement.

Then of course, Merlin had to fall through her window.

V.

"Hello Sire. Gwen." Merlin gave a semi-bow to both of them and walked over to where Gwen and Arthur stood, both of them still stunned.

He grabbed a plate and examined it, and began to talk in a rapid-fire speech, unusual to the usually calm way he spoke.

"Looks like you had a good meal! Probably why you didn't eat much at the feast Arthur. And don't worry Gwen, no one noticed except me, good ol' Merlin, who you should remember was once you best friend, until you found Prince Prat over here."

"Merlin….." Arthur's dangerously calm voice cut across Merlin's prattle, "how long have you been standing there?"

"From when you guys returned the dishes up until when you were about to kiss Gwen." Merlin rushed.

"And _then _you fell through the window?"

"Yes-, well no," Merlin stammered, "I tripped over a sack of potatoes and kind of…."

"Fell into my house?" Gwen added.

Merlin nodded.

"Merlin, go wait outside."

"But it's freezing!" Merlin protested before being cut-off by Arthur's death glare, and went outside, grumbling about the hardships oft serving spoiled princes.

Arthur smiled apologetically at Gwen, only to find her grinning.

"This is the most entertaining Christmas I've had since my brother Elyan managed to set the Christmas Chicken on fire!"

Arthur stared at Gwen in disbelief. "You find the idiocy of my manservant funny?"

Gwen shook her head at Arthur. "Merlin's not an idiot."

Arthur muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "_I beg to differ."_

"And tell him he's still my best friend."

The blonde prince feigned injury. "I won't tell Morgana, but as for me, my ego may need some time to heal."

Gwen led him to the door, and hugged him tightly again before he went out.

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

He embraced her back.

"Merry Christmas Guinevere."

VI.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

Arthur glared at Merlin as they trudged back to the castle. He reminded himself that it was Christmas, and tried to resist harming his idiot of a manservant.

"I could tell the cook that you don't like her food," Merlin said with a grin, "I'm sure she could ask Gwen for some terrific chicken recipes if that's what you fancy."

As per usual, Merlin ducked and ran as fast as he could while Arthur tried to injure him on Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>

It wouldn't be my fanfic without Merlin interrupting an Arwen kiss.

THE FINALEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! Tell me in the reviews if you guys enjoyed it. I personally thought it made a great Christmas Eve.

I'm extremely sick, but hopefully I can finish up all 12 chapters and publish them tomorrow.

**AIMING**** FOR 5 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER!** Thanks for all the alerts/reviews/favourites from last time.

Merlin belongs to BBC, 25 Days of Christmas Merlin! ©theLastOlympian


End file.
